narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bull's Eye in the Light
"You know what Seigetsu?" The voice of a man played, as he addressed his advisary. "We've finally made it here.. This ever-so windy place; the Land of Wind." As the voice ended its sentence, the winds of the land began to pick up, and the hair of the young vigilante was pushed to the side. Today he was dressed in his traditional shinobi attire which was composed of blue undergarments, that were topped by a crimson colored armor. Sticking out the back side of his armor was the emblem of his family: Uchiha clan. To the side of his clan's emblem laid his very trusty tool, the Gunbai. His overall attire matched the legendary, and one of the most feared men in shinobi history, Madara Uchiha. However, this shinobi was a few generations too late, to be confused for his forefather. Taking a quick glance at his forehead protector it was quite clear that the boy was Seigetsu Uchiha, from Yamagakure. The young shinobi, within his short lifespan, was able to build quote the reputation for himself. "At times K'un, I think to myself. 'Why not just stay and chill in Aokigahara Forest.' But then, I come back to realize, it isn't what was taught to me by my father." Seigetsu allowed silence to filled the air, the suddenly burst into laughter. It was an inside joke, that only he and K'un would understand. Looking around the land for a little while, Seigetsu noticed he was unaware as to where he was. A cloud of dust suddenly emerged before the Land of Wind's visitor. Scouts had reported of a strange being approaching Sunagakure. Their sensors describe it as a force unknown. One of unlimited darkness. Horrid chill. Capable of sending fear down their spines. In such cases, his lady would handle this little visitation. But Zenjou knew she was occupied. So he offered it himself. Besides, he hadn't indulged himself in quite the time. From the dust, a massive tail waved to and fro. Sending more sand upwards. Thousands of red eyes peered outwards. Piercing through his personal cloud. When it cleared, a slim warrior with sharp golden eyes, covered in thick eyeliner, traced Seigetsu. Porcelain hair which complimented his slightly blushed face. He wore elegant clothing. A silver kimono comprised of silk which could bring fortune to a man's dynasty. The gift passed on by Zenjou's father rested peacefully upon his back. However, as rare as a desert flower, Zenjou's clan's crest had not appeared. For he chose not to boast such foolishness. "Stranger...I must ask your business. Sunagakure is closed to visitors." Just nearly wrapping up his conversation with K'un, Seigetsu had to turn to the wristbands on his wrist. Twisting them, so that the long faced the ground, he rotated his hand, cracking his bones in the process. This was a signification of his rust. A term meaning his skills and capabilities were lacking. As he indulged in the flick of his wrist, he gathered his attention to the emergence of a man in a silver colored kimono. It wasn't often that he'd see someone dressed in an kimono, and even when they were, their authority had been higher than what most people would expect. "Huh? One of the great five shinobi nations.. Closed to visitors? That's a bummer! I came looking for sands, a tedious fast given to me by my mother. Although we must ask, why is the village closed?"